An Unbearable Itch
by Fill-2-BURST
Summary: There are so many things that Draco just can't stand about her anymore, and there's only so much a guy can put up with. Rated M for various things in the story. (Please Review!)


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that I still need to get up the sixth chapter to ATGB, and trust me, I've been working on it, but there have been more than just a few complications that have prevented me from getting it up sooner. In the meantime though, I thought of this. Hope it isn't terrible! Happy reading!**

 **Trigger Warnings: Somewhat vivid descriptions of skin loss. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, just the plot.**

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

Draco had been thinking about it for a long time, and he finally realized what made it all so unbearable.

"We should go to Hogsmeade together, this weekend!"

Really, there were other reasons, it wasn't just this one thing. There was a bunch of other things she did that made him shiver in revulsion when he was around her. She was always so clingy, for one. Always had to be around him, every second of the damn day. Hell, if it wasn't for the barrier leading up to the boy's dormitory, she'd be up there all the time too. He knew. _They_ were the reason there was a barrier leading up to the boy's dormitory in the first place.

"We could go to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks . . . I think I heard that they had a new flavor for their Butterbeer there."

Then of course, there was the fact that she had gotten really lazy with her homework recently, falling behind so she could give him a reason to tutor her. Honestly, they live in the same house, they see each other all the damn time! Didn't girls need personal space more than guys?

"Oooh! We could go to the Pastry shop! They always have the best sweets!"

Then there was the constant whining about everything in existence, always following her coming up to him out of bloody nowhere when he thought he had time to himself. Grabbing hold of his arm like she knew all he wanted to do was turn the other way and run. Then she'd go on for what felt like hours about some unfair grade, or some stupid drama she'd gotten caught up in, or the next rumor that got spread about him shagging some other girl. She'd bring up the fact that them being together was the expected thing in the social status of the wizarding world, and that their parents would be upset if he continued acting this way. And he was always doing something distasteful. And she didn't know why he was acting like this. And she loved him. And for the love of Merlin! He didn't think neither she nor her parents knew how insufferable Draco and his entire family found them all.

"You know someone said they got Apple and Red Currant Tarts there, cause they made some kind of business deal with Florean Fortescue's for the holidays. Apple and Red Currant Tarts are my _favorite_!"

Not to mention all of the times when she wanted to find some secret place - the Astronomy Tower, a corridor or classroom, out by the lake behind the giant oak, or the courtyard as just a couple - where no one was at the moment, and straddle him. And when he'd mumble something or just get irritated and outright refuse, she'd whine (always whining) or complain until he got so fed up that he shouted at her until tears came to her eyes and of course she got her way. Because she always got her way. And he'd be so pissed off that he'd get rough about it and she complained even more the _next_ day about how she was sore and had bruises that were gonna show. But then she'd touch him again after she said that and his skin would crawl (that was usually when it did, whenever she touched him), and she'd whisper in his ear that she loved it anyway and an unpleasant shudder would run down his spine.

"Although, I also really like Green Apple Strips and Glacial Snowflakes."

And then of course there was her stupid voice, always trying to be sultry and seductive and sexy, everything Draco couldn't find about her. It got under his skin and wriggled, it got into his ears and squirmed, it left a repugnant feeling in his throat that kept trying to pull itself free out of his mouth, along with half his lunch.

"Oh, do you know those Dragon Claws they always have on the train? I can't stand those. And Blood Flavored Lollipops. Ulch, they're absolutely disgusting!"

He'd tried many times to say he needed a break when things started feeling especially overwhelming, it always preceded her shouting at him, throwing things, and then crying and leaving with a 'fine' tossed over her shoulder. He'd get about a week and a half at the most if she didn't see him with other girls and manage to squeeze them away from him and rope him back into being with her. As fast as it was that he got to breathe without her taking up all of his oxygen, his freedom would be gone and he was back to suffocating in her presence.

"I don't think you've ever actually told me what your favorite sweet was, come to think of it."

But as much as he hated all of this, it wasn't these things that he found the most detestable about her. No, out of everything there was, the thing he completely _loathed_ , was how she said his name. It was like every time she said it, it came out of her mouth coated in slime and drenched with every bit of clingy, needy, _desperation_ that she always drowned him with. It was a poison that made him feel so sick he wanted to puke. It was an invasion of his entire being that left his body twitching, gross and trembling . . . And when she was away from him afterwards, he would scratch away at his skin so hard to get it off, it would peel while he ran to to take a shower and scrub himself as hard as he could to be rid of the feeling. It was like he was _infected_ , except no matter how hard he scrubbed, it wouldn't come off and it wouldn't get out. And he had to repeat doing it at least four more times before he calmed down enough to where he didn't want to shed his skin. And then he'd do it a few more times until he felt like he could breathe and was somewhat back to normal. All the while, his skin would be stinging where he'd scratched too hard and itched his skin away. New thin layers of scratches getting red and irritated in the water, shining alongside the scars of others all around his arms. He couldn't remember when he didn't have to take more than an hour long shower.

"Draco?"

His eyes whipped to hers as the sensation starting clawing it's way through his skin. What ran through his mind was that her shoulder length blonde hair wasn't cute, and her blue eyes weren't attractive, and her voice wasn't sexy, and he finally realized what made it all _unbearable_. The itchy feeling started at his shoulders and spread down, throughout his body, while the sickness started at his stomach and made its way up.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Pansy asked with a pout at her lips and a furrow in her eyebrows.

Draco's breathing hitched and he couldn't get out from the benches at the Slytherin table fast enough. Her eyes narrowed and followed him like laser beams, and Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise looked up to him as well. "I can't fucking do this anymore." He said on his way out, his three friends looking at him in confusion while a couple other students glanced his way.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked turning around in her seat to look at him. He shook his head and tried to take a couple steps away from her but she took his wrist in her hand and a shudder ran through him. "Baby tell me what it is."

"Would you let go of me already!" He ordered, his voice just barely restrained from yelling. He'd definitely gotten a few eyes for that. " _You're_ what it is! For fuck's sake do you always need to talk so much? All you ever do is yap your stupid lips and you don't ever seem to notice that no one cares what the hell you're talking about!"

Pansy's eyes narrowed and she glared at him."Excuse me?" She asked haughtily. His friends looked at him in surprise and Blaise turned around to look at him properly.

"You bloody well heard me. I swear, between your constant talking and always being so damn clingy and desperate all of the _damn_ _time_ , I feel like I'm _suffocating_." He threw at her, finally getting it off of his chest. She opened her mouth and closed it again, for once in her lifetime speechless and not knowing what to say.

"Hey man, not that I don't appreciate the show," Blaise started with a smirk, getting a dirty look from Pansy. "But are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Yes I'm sure, because it isn't getting done anywhere else cause I'm not putting it off any longer. I'm fucking done."

"What's that mean this time?" Goyle asked with a disbelieving smirk on his lips, Draco glowered at him. Most of the students surrounding their small group were either paying close attention, or whispering to each other and getting others to notice. He didn't even care.

"Yes what _is_ that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked, scowling at him and breathing heavily.

"It means I'm done. We're done. I'm not fucking dealing with you every second of every single fucking day." He told her outright, not bothering to watch her eyes start to shine as tears came to them, he grabbed his stuff and turned around.

"So, what? We're taking a break again? Is that it? You know you're just going to come back to me. You always do, you love me too much to stay away." She called to him as he was walking towards the entrance hall.

He stopped and turned around, saying his next words as plainly as possible. "Did I say we were taking a break?" He asked her rhetorically, his eyes narrowed and his expression cruel. "I said, we're done. As in, not dating, not happening, not dealing with you, ever again. End of story. Period." She opened her mouth and closed it a couple times before letting out a shuddering breath, tears falling down her cheeks. It was at this point that he realized that they'd gotten most of the Slytherin and some of the Gryffindor table's attention.

He turned back around and kept walking, needing to take a shower, and heard her say with a smile in her voice "He always says that. Just wait, he'll be back".

He'd tell the entire Golden Trio he loved them before he ever let that happen again.

)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(

 **End A/N: That's it. It was just a short one. I was reading a couple stories and I realized that it just didn't sound right to me whenever Parkinson said his first name, so I decided to make a story out of it. Sorry if I offended anyone. Leave a review and tell me what you think, or what you want me to write about next, and favorite if you liked it. And checkout my profile for up coming stories! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
